


Bitácora de la dulce espera (III)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Una ecografía reveladora pone a los padres y a los abuelos al borde de la ternura y la felicidad.
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (III)

~Piedra libre para tres cachorros

Los señores Katsuki se quedaron un tiempo más con ellos, lo suficiente para poder acompañarlos a la consulta médica en que le harían la primer ecografía 3D a Yuuri. Y si bien un llamado desde el onsen de un complicado encargado los sacó de su ensueño, la posibilidad de presenciar tan fausto acontecimiento los hizo quedarse, deseosos de asistir a la presentación de sus nietos por nacer ante padres y abuelos.

Fijaron el día siguiente al de la ecografía como límite para regresar a Hasetsu, ya que allá los necesitaban y en Rusia podían dejar, con total tranquilidad, a una acaramelada y muy unida pareja en camino de ser padres.

El día fijado, Viktor dejó su oficina un poco antes y se dirigió a su casa manejando su auto deportivo. Antes de llegar le avisó a su chofer que necesitaría sus servicios para llevarlos a Yuuri, a él y a sus suegros a la consulta médica.

Mientras conducía sonreía para sí recordando cuántos momentos inolvidables llevaba vividos con su joven esposo. Incluido el viaje relámpago que habían hecho, antes de la llegada de los padres de Yuuri, a Detroit para que el muchacho pudiera rendir algunas materias en la universidad.

Esto le había servido al omega para relajarse y distenderse y olvidarse por un rato de su condición de “embarazado”. Conclusión: por alguna extraña razón, la ausencia de nervios por los exámenes correspondió con el fin de los malestares propios de la gestación y Yuuri aprobó con una clasificación muy alta las temidas pruebas. Con nuevo material y más entrevistas con catedráticos a fin de que pudieran controlar el estado de sus estudios, el matrimonio volvió a Rusia renovado y más cariñosos que nunca.

Y así, un impaciente y ansioso omega japonés junto a un “falsamente” tranquilo alfa ruso llegaron al edificio de la Clínica para el Omega Gestante, donde el Dr. Celestino Cialdini los esperaba junto al técnico encargado del ecógrafo y también pediatra, el Dr. Phichit Chulanont, un tailandés risueño y adicto a las fotografías, que prometió, nada más llegar, hacer un álbum de fotos de la ecografía de los retoños Nikiforov-Katsuki, provocando la demanda de copias por parte de los padres y los abuelos.

Luego de las presentaciones de rigor, de las preguntas a los futuros padres sobre el transcurso del embarazo y de medir, auscultar y detallar datos importantes para la ficha médica de Yuuri, el Dr. Cialdini los condujo a donde le harían a Yuuri la esperada ecografía.

Una vez más, Viktor se portó como el alfa protector que era y envolvió a su esposo en un cálido y tranquilo ambiente creado a partir de las feromonas calmantes con que se ocupó de traer paz a las ansias de su chico.

A nadie pasó desapercibido, en especial al Dr. Cialdini que codeó en complicidad a su colega tailandés, la manera en que Viktor se comportaba con su esposo, buscando de ayudarlo a sentirse cómodo, solícito en el momento de subir a la camilla. Con veinte semanas de embarazo, Yuuri al fin había podido librarse de todos esos malestares matutinos que lo dejaban extenuado y débil. Su estómago ya era capaz de retener con normalidad los alimentos y el cansancio extremo que lo aquejaba había ido dando paso a una especie de euforia que lo tenía hiperactivo e inquieto gran parte del día. Los complementos vitamínicos y minerales que completaban su dieta, las relajantes sesiones de yoga y los masajes entre eróticos y beneficiosos para su piel que le daba su esposo, lo hacían resplandecer de manera que nadie diría que dentro de él estaba albergando a tres pequeños cachorros en crecimiento.

Cialdini no podía menos que admirar el comportamiento del famoso Viktor Nikiforov, si lo comparaba al de otros alfas con los cuales se encontraba a diario en su consulta. Claramente se notaba que se desvivía por su pareja y estaba al pendiente de todo lo que se relacionara con el bienestar de este y de sus pequeños. Pero también era cierto que el joven era motivo de orgullo para cualquiera, si se apreciaba cómo había continuado sus estudios y cómo trataba de estar presente en todo lo que se vinculara a las actividades de su pareja. Aún cuando en los meses previos se le hizo tan difícil sentirse bien no dejó de ser el soporte de su esposo y de acompañarlo en todo lo que fuera posible sin exponerse (Viktor no lo permitiría) a situaciones que pudieran afectar su salud o su integridad o la de sus hijos.

En síntesis, eran una hermosa pareja, y los dos médicos se sintieron reconfortados cuando los observaron interactuar con los progenitores de Yuuri, entre risas y miradas anhelantes.

Gracias a la forma tan agradable de hacer su trabajo que tenía el técnico, el nerviosismo de los padres primerizos se vio reducido y pudieron relajarse y disfrutar de la primera imagen de sus bebés que iban a guardar por siempre en su memoria.

—¡Ta-tan, ta-tan! ¡He aquí a los pequeños cachorros Nikiforov-Katsuki! Papis, les presento a sus bebés. Bebés, ante ustedes, sus padres. Y por allí, tras el hombro de papá Viktor, se esconden los abuelos Katsuki, que también han venido a verlos. ¡Piedra libre para tres cachorros!—. Y con un ademán pomposo, el Dr. Chulanont les mostró lo que sus ojos asombrados no podían creer.

—Aún no podemos saber su sexo porque, como pueden ver—, decía el Dr. Cialdini señalando la pantalla delante de ellos—, los pequeños están muy juntos, y parecen decididos a no dejar que podamos adivinar si se trata de tres niños o tres niñas, o dos y uno. Tampoco podemos determinar su segundo género. Si se trata de alfas u omegas o betas, se sabrá más adelante. Pero, tal vez por su contextura física ya podamos tener algún indicio y hasta podremos especular sobre algo más. Aunque no es suficiente prueba, podemos pensar que se trata de dos alfas (pueden ver que son algo más grandes que el tercer bebé) y un omega (que generalmente son más menudos y de complexión más delicada). O puede que simplemente por ser tres, uno vaya más rezagado que los otros y sea más pequeño.

Nikiforov, de pie junto a su esposo, sosteniéndole una mano y besando su renegrida cabellera, miraba intrigado las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse en la pantalla.

Detrás de él, los gritos de los enternecidos abuelos hacían sonrojar al japonés que no creyó que sus padres llegaran a ponerse así ante la vista de sus pequeños.

Más clara que la vez en que solo eran unas pequeñas comas en distintos tonos de grises, irreconocibles aún en detalles, esta ecografía ya mostraba a los tres cachorros, dos aparentemente de mayor tamaño, colocados protectoramente junto a un tercer bebé algo más pequeño. Pero lo que más les llamó la tención a todos los allí reunidos, fue observar cómo el bebé más pequeño tenía un dedo en la boca, y cómo los dos más grandes tenían juntas sus manos cerca del tercer cachorro.

—Parece que por aquí tenemos a un bebé muy protegido por sus hermanos, que se ocultan a nuestra mirada y cubren al pequeño para que sigamos preguntándonos si son niñas o varones. Haré unas tomas desde distintas posiciones para que tengan imágenes de sus rostros y de sus manos unidas para que se las enseñen cuando sean grandes y se peleen como enemigos mortales. Así les podrán recordar que antes de nacer eran muy unidos—. El comentario jocoso del técnico y pediatra hizo sonreír a los Katsuki que sabían de peleas entre hermanos.

De pronto, un sollozo muy quedo llegó en primer lugar a oídos del pentacampeón. Fue sólo escucharlo para que se moviera presto sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y ternura, intentando calmar el temblor en el cuerpo del japonés que el llanto le producía. Al separar a Yuuri de su cuerpo, el rostro lloroso, las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios húmedos y los ojos brillantes desarmaron a Viktor que sólo atinó a estrecharlo aún más fuerte contra su pecho. Demasiado hermoso y todo suyo, el nipón era el mejor regalo que la vida le podía haber hecho al ruso. Por eso no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran sobre el cabello de Yuuri que al sentirlas levantó la mirada y con sus dedos tembloroso las enjugó de las mejillas pálidas de su esposo.

—¿Verdad que son hermosos nuestros niños, Viktor?—. La pregunta revoloteando en los ojos brillantes y en los labios salados con el sabor de las lágrimas que habían rodado descontroladas por las mejillas del azabache.

—Los más bellos, mi amor. Y no podrían ser de otra manera siendo tus hijos. Mira—, le dijo señalándole al pequeño que se chupaba el dedo—, es tan adorable como tú…

—Pues entonces, sus hermanos son tan fuertes y protectores como tú…

Y entre frases melosas y cursis, los futuros padres sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos para contemplar a sus retoños en una serie de imágenes que el técnico fue descargando a la computadora. Junto a ellos, los señores Katsuki no salían de su asombro ante la gran definición de la ecografía que permitía ver con tanta nitidez a sus nietos y lo encontraron excepcional no solo por el hecho emotivo de conocerlos sino porque también entendieron que eso les podía prevenir de problemas que pudieran tener los niños, detectándolos a tiempo. Murmurando lo diferente que era cuando Mari y Yuuri fueron como estos bebés, los japoneses se quedaron contemplando nostálgicos a su hijo y a su pareja que juntos estaban atravesando tan exclusivo momento.

Luego de asegurarse que todo estuviera en excelente condiciones, de comprobar que el embarazo estuviera transcurriendo con toda normalidad, el Dr. Cialdini les dio una nueva cita para el mes entrante y una lista de análisis para que Yuuri se hiciera y cuyos resultados debían estar para su próximo encuentro.

A la salida, Viktor le propuso a su esposo llevar a Toshiya y a Hiroko a comer a un restaurante para despedirlos ya que al día siguiente los aguardaba el vuelo que los llevaría de vuelta a Japón. Esa noche, entre los cuatro, crearon hermosos recuerdos que los Katsuki atesoraron en su corazón: ver a su hijo junto a su esposo, enamorados, felices y con una dulce promesa pronta a concretarse fue más de lo que alguna vez soñaron. Conclusión de tan emotivo encuentro: el Sr. Toshiya tomó un poquito en exceso e intentó cantar un tema en ruso que había escuchado de boca del chofer. Mala idea. El tema, al parecer, hablaba de señoritas algo “ligeras” y Viktor tuvo que encargarse de calmar las aguas en el restaurante y de sentarlo en su silla y llenarlo de café hasta que el efecto del vino sumado a la emoción se le pasó y lo dejó sensible y llorón, justo para que su esposa dudara entre darle una buena reprimenda por el mal momento vivido o un suave coscorrón por seguir siendo el hombre tonto del que ha estado siempre tan enamorada. Para Viktor todo ha sido perfecto porque la desastrosa situación ha motivado que un avergonzado Yuuri hable en voz baja a su pancita relatándole a los cachorros la impensada circunstancia que su abuelo, con unas copas de más, ha provocado.

Y Viktor piensa que si todavía no ha tenido su ataque de ternura del día, está a punto de tenerlo. ¡Un brindis por todos los Toshiya felices que cantan una confusa canción por la cual casi los sacan del lugar, si eso hace que Yuuri luzca tan adorable!

El regreso al hogar estuvo impregnado de calma. El chofer miró por el espejo retrovisor de la limousine a las dos parejas. La mayor, contemplando algo soñolienta el frío paisaje nocturno y la más joven, sumida en su propio mundo de caricias y palabras azucaradas. Y sonrió complacido, feliz de que el Sr. Viktor hubiera encontrado su alma gemela en el chico japonés, y con él una familia cariñosa y sincera, que lo haya integrado como un miembro más y lo quiera como el hombre honorable y honesto que es, sin tener en cuenta su posición ni su fama.

[…]

Cerca de la madrugada, una mano inquieta sacó a Viktor de su sueño ligero. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio la mirada cargada de deseo de su esposo. Habiéndose dormido casi al bajar del auto, había tenido que trasladarlo a la cama en brazos, por lo cual solo lo había desvestido y colocado un piyama para que durmiera cómodo. Ahora, con esta nueva etapa de hiperactividad que lo tenía durmiendo relativamente pocas horas, el sueño ya se le había pasado al japonés e iba en busca de lo que no había podido gozar como cada noche al acostarse: su cuota diaria de sexo apasionado con su sexy alfa. Y Viktor no estaba en posición de negarse cuando su cuerpo era el que pedía el contacto tan conocido con su compañero.

Los discretos roces del nipón, comenzaron como aleteo de mariposas sobre los bien formados abdominales del ruso. Un lento recorrido dibujando cada hendidura, cada valle y cada montaña. El deseo del mayor desbordándose lo llevó a tomar esa mano movediza y atraparla para besar cada uno de los largos dedos, en especial aquel que llevaba la delicada alianza que simbolizaba su unión ante el mundo. Cada dedo besado, chupado, acariciado con la lengua y con un suave soplo de aire para producir escalofríos, comenzó una descarga erótica en el cuerpo del nipón, que no pudo resistir el impulso de entrelazar sus piernas con las de su esposo, para luego trepar por sus caderas y sentarse, orgulloso y esbelto sobre esa parte que la breve tela del bóxer no llegaba casi a cubrir. El cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a restregarse en un cadencioso vaivén, sobre la firme erección de su esposo, que lo esperaba impaciente como cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas. Decir que el chico le provocaba la más desbordante lujuria desde el primer momento, desde su primer encuentro era quedarse corto. Yuuri era para Viktor un afrodisiaco natural que bastaba con que se moviera delante suyo para que la tensión en su parte baja se le hiciera evidente. Y el hecho de que estuviera embarazado no había cambiado nada. Incluso se le hacía más atractivo aún, con la piel de su abdomen ligeramente estirada, formando una preciosa curva que resaltaba sobre su delgado cuerpo. Además, había que sumar el hecho irrefutable que la libido de su Yuuri había aumentado considerablemente, echando a un lado todo pudor y convirtiéndolo en un ser insaciable, hambriento de sexo y al cual él, Viktor Nikiforov, no iba a dejar insatisfecho.

—Mnn… Viktor… Al- ¡Alfa!... Mnn…

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, precioso?

—Mnn… si… Agh… si…

La febril rotación de la pelvis del omega sobre la dolorida erección de su esposo estaba haciendo estragos en el ruso, al punto que tomándolo con ambas manos de las caderas, lo elevó hasta dejarlo apoyado en las rodillas, separándolo de su cuerpo, para liberar su miembro de la prisión de tela que le impedía mostrarse en todo su glorioso esplendor. El brillo codicioso en los ojos del nipón produjo una serie de gemidos por parte del ruso, que sintió su piel arder aún más, si eso era posible, deseando el cálido interior de su pareja. Precioso, perfecto, con un adorable pene erguido bajo la curva de su abdomen, el nipón era el sinónimo de todo lo pecaminoso que Viktor se pudiera imaginar. Verlo y pensar en follarlo era una sola idea en su mente. Y eso que no podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo, que tenía una idolatría que rayaba en lo obsesivo, por su cabello plata, por sus ojos azules, por su piel pálida y por su cálido y siempre dispuesto miembro viril. En fin, que se habían encontrado para complementarse, y que su camino de amor romántico estaba lleno de atajos, donde la pasión era lo más cercano a lo perfecto que podían haber imaginado.

Guiando con su mano aquel emblema de hombría hacia el interior de su pareja, lo ayudo a acomodarse de manera que los movimientos no le resultaran molestos y pudiera extraer el máximo de placer. El rítmico vaivén conectó sus miradas, en una demandante necesidad de verse, de sentirse, de comprobar el acuerdo tácito de irrevocable satisfacción. Las manos inquietas del japonés recorrieron entonces, nuevamente en un camino ascendente, con su cuerpo echado hacia adelante, el pálido pecho de su esposo hasta llegar a sus hombros y así atraerlo, en una súplica muda de la unión tan deseada de sus bocas en un beso. El mayor no se hizo esperar. Apoyándose en los codos, irguió su torso para ir al encuentro del otro, en un devastador beso de lenguas y de choque de dientes, afiebrado, demoledor, furioso. Todo eso y más, se generaba cuando hacían el amor.

Cuando los gemidos descontrolados del chico de pelo negro y ojos café parecieron perder a su esposo en un pozo de locura, ambos supieron que estaban cerca. Sin haberse tocado, Yuuri estaba conteniéndose para venirse cuando su alfa le dijera que él también estaba listo. No en vano su máxima satisfacción era llegar juntos al clímax.

La respiración superficial, las bocanadas de aire dificultadas por los jadeos profusos, los dos cuerpos moviéndose al unísono, los gemidos ahogados en la boca del contrario fueron la espiral de sensaciones que los llevó, en cuestión de segundos, a descargarse profusamente: Viktor en el acogedor interior de su esposo, Yuuri en el pálido abdomen de Viktor. Con los últimos vestigios del agotador orgasmo compartido, Yuuri se deslizó junto al cuerpo recostado de su pareja y se acurrucó a su lado, murmurando de forma confusa y adormilada sobre lo bien que vendría darse un baño. Si Viktor lo escuchó, fingió no hacerlo y con una suave movimiento que lo acercó más hacia él, atrajo al casi dormido nipón hasta colocarlo recostado sobre su pecho. La última sensación que ambos tuvieron fue la de unos inquietos cachorros acomodándose y molestado a sus padres en el proceso. Sin querer despertar a Yuuri, Viktor levantó su mano en la que brillaba el anillo matrimonial y lo hizo resplandecer con la luz de la mesita de noche, en sus ojos aún la imagen de los tres pequeños que crecían en el vientre de su pareja.

—Muchas gracias, precioso, por hacerme tan feliz—, fueron sus palabras dirigidas al nipón. En respuesta a eso, o así lo quiso ver Viktor, una pequeña patada impactó sobre su cadera desnuda y Yuuri sonrió.


End file.
